


You Can Come Over, But You Should Leave Soon.

by Saturnbaby0828



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sad Ending, not rlly tho more like an open ending, respect to wives lol I’m sorry, tw cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnbaby0828/pseuds/Saturnbaby0828
Summary: Danny is still in his room when he returns, but he is clean and dressed, standing beside the book case. He turns when he hears the door.Across the room from each other they still.“Uh. Hi.” Danny says.“Hi.”
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Can Come Over, But You Should Leave Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in an after noon, I edited it in an afternoon and now it’s now, the present.... welcome!
> 
> This is sinful and I hope u enjoy >:3c
> 
> Also there were italics in this and then AO3 took them away so u get no italics

It happened randomly, honestly. It hadn’t even really been something he thought about a lot. 

He and Danny were friends who shared the same work and just... got along, there really wasn’t anything else to it. Danny was witty, he threw around one-liners like they were money and he was Oprah, always making Drew laugh. Danny always supported him, showed him tricks and tips on editing and filming, they shared a healthy professional work environment and outside of that, their friendship was enviable. Danny just always seemed to be on the same wavelength as Drew. When they talked it felt like the conversation was equal, both fitting so perfectly into each other’s speech patterns it was as if they had grown up together. They laugh over it a lot. Danny has an infectious laugh. The way his smile stretches across his whole face, bright laughter bubbling out of his heart shaped lips and igniting his droopy blue eyes. 

Danny was always just the beautiful boy that Drew was flattered to be compared to. 

Not that Drew thought he was any less than Danny, professionally or beauty wise. They both had their own successful businesses and as for looks, sure Danny has an angel face but Drew is sharp and angular, handsome in more of a regal way. 

He and Danny felt like brothers. He liked when they filmed and hung out, playing guitar or watching a movie and ordering Chipotle because Danny has been craving it all week and Drew doesn’t have the heart to tell him he prefers Moes. 

He and Danny felt like brothers. It was only until recently, earlier this evening however, that that changed. 

They had filmed all day, a part two to the fan fiction video. Drew would say it was funny, but this fan fiction was a little more serious. Instead of crude sexuality and funny spelling errors it was full of poetic descriptions and deep emotional moments. Drew was confused. Danny said he chose it because it ‘made him feel something.’ Drew honestly didn’t think of it at the time and wished he hadn’t thought it was as well-written as it was to be honest. They ended up skipping certain parts that got too... let’s just say it was hard to not make it awkward. Danny did a good job of huffing a casual laugh and suggesting to skip scenes they couldn’t handle. Drew didn’t, the way it was written was too thorough for it to be a 12 year old, that would be too young to comprehend the graphic details written almost beautifully about him and Danny. When he looked over and met the pale blue eyes beside him, he blushed. Embarrassed embarrassed embarrassed. 

By the end they had an almost thirty five minute video but you could cut the air with a knife. 

“The comments are gonna be weird on this one.” Drew tried to say casually.

“Why do you even care?” Danny said.

“I don’t know, it’s just weird to read all of that and then text my wife I guess.” 

Danny stayed silent. Laura was chopping vegetables in the kitchen.

Later that night, Laura went out with some friends and they got crossed in Danny’s bedroom trying to play CupHead and failing miserably. 

Danny’s eyes were hooded, red and intoxicated. His lips were red and wet where he keeps licking over them, pink tongue dragging across his skin smoothly. They were sat on the floor in front of the bed, a soft white rug beneath them. Danny’s foot presses against Drew’s whenever he laughs or dies. Eventually they are pressed knee to knee, and then hip to hip. The more they drink or smoke, the closer they seem to get. 

Drew doesn’t think much of it until Danny reaches his arm across him to grab some chips. He forgets sometimes that Danny actively works out, until moments like this when the soft muscle strains and inflates, making his arm look strong and sleek. It flexes when he grabs the bag. 

“Do you wanna keep playing?” Danny asked, eyes still heavy and voice scratchy. Drew blinked. That’s right, he and Danny were playing something. He looks to the tv and back to Danny. Danny quirks an eyebrow. “I’m gonna take that as a no.” He says and stands. Drew doesn’t get how he can move so fast when he himself feels a little too much like jelly... warm jelly. 

Danny plops onto the bed, lying on his back and typing something in his phone, laughing. Drew crawls onto the bed, coy. 

Danny’s arms flex as he holds the phone above his head and Drew wonders why he can’t look away. Danny catches him however, looking confused at first then... he smirked. It was different from usual, calm and discreet, eyes hooding as he puts his phone down and sits up. Drew feels pinned in place when there eyes meet. 

“Hey.” Danny says. 

“Hey.”

Danny tilts his head back, gesturing him forward. “C’mere.” He purrs and Drew finds himself helpless but to follow, the way he usually is with Danny. He sits back against the head board next to Danny as he puts something on the tv for them. “I think you would like this,” he begins an explanation of a show Drew cannot follow. Some TLC dumpster fire that has too many basket cases and Danny is obsessed with. He flicks off the light. 

Danny’s bed is soft. He has a queen mattress, a thick white comforter that sinks onto you and fuzzy white pillows as well as normal pillows. Danny throws a different blanket over them, a black blanket Drew gifted him for his birthday last year. It says Greg in white letters in the middle. 

It’s a normal night mostly, really nothing too crazy until Drew realizes how close they are sitting. Danny’s hip is pressed to his, both sides of the bed empty beside them. It’s not... abnormal, what’s more abnormal is how they seemed to fall into these places without any acknowledgement. Danny laughed and his hand fell to rest on Drew’s thigh. He stilled, feeling tight and nervous suddenly. Peeking over at Danny secretly, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just Danny smiling at the show, but his hand was still resting near Drew’s knee. 

He decides to drop it. 

At one point they are quiet, the show talking seriously about one of the characters high school experiences and Danny’s hand begins to drift up his thigh. Slowly trailing over the top toward the inside of his knee. Drew let’s his legs fall apart slightly, something tight pulling at his stomach. He’s nervous as he watches the screen, ignoring Danny, who’s hand is now slightly gripping his inner thigh through the blanket. Drew’s breathing is off, coming out hard and stuttery. He keeps getting goose bumps up his back as Danny’s hand gains confidence, brushing close to places that make him blush a deep red. He bites back a shudder. 

Danny’s hand suddenly pulls away and they continue to watch the show.

What the fuck was that? Drew thinks. What is happening. He doesn’t ask this out loud however, no. Because that would mean facing a potential issue and actually addressing the beautiful elephant trapped in the room of his mind. Besides, he thinks, Danny is probably just fucked up anyway. Drew glances over to him subtly and they both startle when they make eye contact, huffing small awkward laughs as they turn their heads away. 

Ok, drew thinks to himself as he stares at his own spindley fingers atop the blanket, tonight has been fucking weird. He feels the burning pressure in his inner thigh where Danny was gripping him. He feels anxious.

“Hey, Drew?” Oh God. “Can you hand me my water?” 

Wait... what?

Drew feels his brows pinch as he catches Danny’s eye. “Uh..” he says dumbly and looks over to the bedside table next to his side of the bed. Sure enough there is an untouched glass of water sitting in its own pool of condensation from melted ice. Danny must have brought this up at the beginning of the night. Drew grabs it. “Here.”

Danny glances at the cup, then at him. Something was different in the way he puffed his upper lip, how he watched him through his blue eyes. He grabs it softly, his fingers capturing Drew’s and brushing as they passed the cup between them. It was wet and cold. Drew feels a shiver go up his back and he stutters. 

“Are you cold?” Danny asked lowly. Drew suddenly realized how close they were, Danny’s face only inches from his own. Drew nods when he feels another shiver after Danny licks his bottom lip. “Want me to warm you up?” He asks with lidded eyes, placing the cup on his side table. A hot flush crawls up his spine when he feels the return of Danny’s hand at his inner thigh, confident in a way it wasn’t before, he tries to control his breathing. He bites his bottom lip, is he... is he.. ?

He nods, small, only for Danny to see even though they’re alone. Danny makes a noise then, low in his throat, almost needy as he grips Drew’s thigh and pushes into him for a kiss. Drew would like to say it’s a surprise but the alcohol is giving him a no bullshit pass so he feels ok in admitting that he’s felt the undercurrent of this for a while, even if it’s only in his head. Danny’s hand switches as he turns toward Drew, replaced by his other hand, which pulls Drew’s thigh up with a forcefulness he wasn’t expecting. Drew hitched a breath into their kiss as Danny suddenly pushed over top of him, separating his legs and lying in between them. Drew felt pinned, Danny smelled like equal parts weed and rum but it was his cologne that overpowered Drew’s senses. It stung his nose with a strong, warm burn as Danny kissed into his neck. He felt hot and sensitive, his skin alight with a fire he didn’t know was burning but now burned out of control. 

Danny pushes his thigh up in between his legs and Drew is embarrassed to say that the most pathetic whimper escaped his lips. He felt embarrassed and that hot embarrassment turned into searing arousal when Danny responded with a groan and another press of his leg.

The firm press of his hips against Drew’s makes him ache, all of his other thoughts seem to disappear... and he could have swore he was having other thoughts.

He loops his arms around Danny’s hips, trailing them down to his ass to grab his soft and meaty cheeks, squishing them in his hands. He rolls his hips up against Danny, keeping his ass in place firmly. Danny’s voice breaks in his ear.

“Drew I gotta-“ he breaths, moving his hips restlessly. “My dick is screaming at me I gotta-“ Drew cups him through his jeans, wrapping his fingers around as much as he can through the fabric. “Fuck.”

He feels like a 20 year old again, getting hard in his jeans and rubbing himself through his clothes. Degrading. But there’s something so... secretive about it, Drew all tucked away in his pants, feeling the way Danny is too. it’s worth it when Danny repositions himself on his lap, reaching for Drew’s pants button like it’s a race, childish and hungry all at the same time. It’s so Danny it makes him laugh. He feels delirious.

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole.” Danny slurs. He’s flushed pink all the way to his collar. Drew wants to see, he lifts the hem of his shirt and Danny enthusiastically rips it off, flinging it to the side. 

He’s pink

Ok. He’s pink. Interesting. Not cute at all. Not the cutest thing Drew has ever seen at all. 

As they kiss again he ponders how he’s never even thought about Danny like this. The closest he can get to it is that one time he made a joke about them meeting and falling in love before they met their wives. Danny had laughed. 

Danny is kinda like a girl, if you really think about it. Really what’s that different? The penis? Drew has one of those too, nothing new there. Drew only has experience with women, but so far it feels mostly the same. The soft way Danny sighs into his cheek, or ear before he bites it. His hips straddle Drew the same as a woman’s, his stomach is almost the same until Drew notices the dark patch of hair trailing into his boxers. He gets an uncomfortable shot of arousal straight to his dick and it twitches. 

Maybe Danny isn’t like a woman. 

Maybe Danny is just as manly as Drew always thinks he is while being that little touch of feminine as well. His strong arm flexes and Drew’s insides pool, his soft lip smirks and Drew blushes. He’s hot, funny, caring, lovable and- and- there is a long list and if it were to be written out it would take a long time. Danny is cool... and hot.

No he’s not like a woman, not as he’s pulling Drew from his boxers and staring him down as he licks his own hand obscenely, wrapping it around him with a desperate whine, like this is all he’s wanted all night. 

Well, Drew thinks, this is bad.

He rasps Danny’s name quietly, gripping his hips. Danny pulls himself out. 

He’s red and hard at the tip and larger than Drew expected if he’s being honest. A vein stands along his shaft and brown hair surrounds the soft pink base. Drew... kind of can’t stop staring. 

He’s not breathing.

He tries to catch his breath without gasping or breathing really fast all the sudden. Slowly he strangles air out and in until he can’t anymore and takes a full breath. 

Danny wraps his hand around both of their cocks. 

Drew gulps. 

Danny spits on them and laughs when Drew whimpers. 

It’s embarrassing how good it feels. It feels so weird, pressed against something and being jacked on one side. But when Drew thinks about how it’s Danny’s dick hes pressed against, hard and wet, he flushes and shivers. 

Drew sits up, not liking the feeling of being so far away. They reposition with Danny basically sitting criss-cross around Drew’s waist, pressed close to him and licking down his throat as he jacks them again, even harder. Danny keeps making these desperate little ‘nnhs’ and they’re so distracting. Drew plays them over in his mind when Danny is silent. Danny is working them fast, he stares down at them with a furrowed brow, biting his tongue with concentration. 

And suddenly he’s thinking of Amanda. Amanda and her gentle hands that can be so rough, so playful. Amanda waiting for him at home. Amanda waiting for him in bed. His dick twitches as Danny moans. Amanda spread open for him after he comes home smelling like Danny. She wouldn’t know though, she would just think it’s because they spent the day together.

“You look so pretty on my lap.” He says. It’s something he says to Amanda. His gut burns so guilty it stings but it also makes his skin sizzle with arousal. Danny pants at him through his pretty eyelashes, red mouth shining wet where Drew has licked over it so many times. Danny bites his lip as his eyebrows draw up and his hand speeds, Drew thinks he might be about to cum and he wants it. He wants to see it, to be covered in it. He moans, “god, I want you to cum all over me.” Danny sobs, speeding even more, writhing pathetically against Drew. He grips Danny’s hip with one hand and reaches the other between them to cup Danny’s balls. 

He cries and stills, coming long thick strands all over Drew’s shirt and dick. Drew wipes it from his shirt and jacks himself with it. Danny watches from his lap in soft horror as Drew comes a second after, just as much. He lies back against the bed as Danny moves to straddle him again. 

After a minute or two, Drew feels two hands push up his shirt. Danny’s hands slide over his skin, thumbs brushing against his nipples softly. He’s drunk, high, sensitive. He gasps and bats his hands away. Danny chuckles and leans forward, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking sweetly, scraping his teeth along it. The sensation shot straight to his dick and it twitches uncomfortably. He pushes Danny off.

“Stop.” He said, a furrow in his brow. 

“What?” Danny asks.

“What?” They stare at each other, cum drying on Drew’s stomach. He feels uncomfortable. Flushed, exhausted and pinned, he wiggles out from under Danny, swinging his legs around the other side of the bed. As he stuffs himself back into his jeans he thinks of Amanda. As he leaves Danny alone in the bed he thinks of Amanda. As he showers he tries to think of Amanda but all he can picture is Danny lying in his bed, Danny flushed pink and covered in his cum. When he cums for the second time that night he thinks of Amanda. 

Danny is still in his room when he returns, but he is clean and dressed, standing beside the book case. He turns when he hears the door.

Across the room from each other they still. 

“Uh. Hi.” Danny says. 

“Hi.”

“So..” Drew waits.

“So?” He questions. Danny goes to speak and then they hear the front door click and open down the hall, Laura laughing as she comes in and greets the dog, her keys jingle as she hangs them on the hook. Danny looks mortified, pale and queasy as if he’s been shocked in place. He stares at the door with fear in his eyes, it’s like he forgot Laura was coming home. Or like he just forgot Laura. Tears suddenly well in his eyes. 

“Danny?” She calls. He flinches, wiping them.

Drew watches him, hoping he will look into his eyes as he walks out. He doesn’t. 

Drew leaves that night.


End file.
